


Ice blue eyes and a warm smile

by FredGeorge123



Series: ASOUE mostly one shots [5]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: Bea finds out that she may or may not be the daughter of the Baudelaires' tormentor who haunted their dreams every night.





	Ice blue eyes and a warm smile

Work in Progress


End file.
